Skyward Sword AU Switching Sides
by Actually-Aph-Prussia
Summary: This fanfic is an Au of Skyward Sword where Ghirahim and Fi have switched places. I'm basically rewriting the entire game because I'm trash, This will be updated every few weeks so be on the look out!


Ugh new attempt at writing a thing, I'm basically just going to rewrite skyward sword (SAvE mE)

AaaAaaAaaaaaAaaaaaAaaaA I also posted this on my deviant art under the same name.

Enjoy the fruits of my labor

* * *

Darkness covered the land, as Link stood there he seemed powerless gazing at a creature quite larger than him. Its large body was held up with two short legs its skin blanketed in large black scales, carved into the top was great mouth filled with several rows of sharp teeth. Suddenly He heard a voice and a bright golden light shone down from above. "Rise Link" said the voice "Time has come for you to awaken… You have been fated to have a hand in a great destiny, that will soon find you" said the voice "Time has come for you to awaken… Link". The light faded away leaving nothing but himself and the monstrous creature. The creature bellowed continuously which soon faded into bird calls.  
Link yelped he had awoken from his nightmare to find Zelda's Violet loftwing sticking it's head through his window in the confusion Link had made his way onto his floor. With a squawk the bird spat out a piece of parchment at Link and exited. Link had stood himself up, he looked down noticing the paper at his feet and picked it up. It was a letter  
"Hey, sleepy head. I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter is going to be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right? Anyway, Rise and shine Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! you promised to meet me there before it starts… remember? you'd better not keep me waiting ~ Zelda"  
Link smiled and set the note on his desk. He slid his boots on and headed over to the Statue of the Goddess where Zelda awaited. As he entered through the gate she began to sing and pluck a golden instrument. After a few minutes of conversing with Zelda and Her father whom shortly arrived after link did; Zelda decided Link should do a little more training before the ceremony. Zelda hastily pushed Link towards the platform, but he tried to disagree but Zelda didn't hear him, Link didn't really like to talk, he had a stutter and had been picked on alot for it so he tried to only talk when necessary.  
"I-I can't sense m-my b-bird" he managed to squeeze out. Before he knew it he was falling, he tried to whistle for his bird, but nothing happened growing worried Zelda jumped off after him. She called for her bird, and swiftly it came after mounting it she ordered it to grab Link as well and they returned to safety, the bird landed on the platform with a thud. Zelda quickly checked on her bird to make sure nothing had been broken. Link gave he some what of a displeased look to her. But he couldn't stay mad for long she had just saved his life! Gaepora instructed Link to ask the conductor of the wing ceremony to speak to him to see if He could delay the race to give him time to find his missing bird.  
On his way to look for clues he had stumbled upon his rival, Groose He was sitting and getting a massage from his lanky henchman Strich, and boasting to his other rather chubby one. As Link approached Groose got up and stretched and turned around, not expecting to see Link standing there. "umm.. Link how long have you been standing there?" said Groose his bright red hair flopped in the wind, he stroked it attempting to adjust it.  
"what's your problem anyway? Oh wait… I got it you're here to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours! They're pleading 'oh Groose! Please find it in your heart to let me win today's race' you're just so desperate to win so you can get some alone time with Zelda, up on the statue of the Goddess. Well sorry, pal Groose doesn't do charity for wimps Work hard, and wish with all your heart and you might make second… Come to think of it, how come I haven't seen your bird? where is that scruffy pile of feathers? do you think his tiny brain got confused by all the clouds and got lost?"  
Link was getting pretty pissed, he laughed and just softly muttered "nice hair" he mocked  
"pfff.. Lay off my do or I'll flatten you," Groose threatened "we all know I have slickest pompadour in skyloft" Blah Blah Blah Link thought, he started to drown out Groose's words and tried to slink away, but Zelda had appeared and was quite angry.  
"Just who might you be talking about, Groose" she asked with her hands on her hips. "Oh… Zelda… nah… it's" he tripped all over his words.  
"Don't even try it you're picking on Link again aren't you? He's a student at the academy like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?" She said in a stern voice. Groose's cheeks were dusted with a light blush as he looked off to the side and mumbled "yeah… I suppose…"  
"you suppose? you suppose what?" she asked. He blushed a little more and Link swore he could see steam coming out of his nose. "I… suppose… er…" he mumbled "Pfft… forget it, I wasn't supposing anything, OK?" he said as he walked off with frustration. His two lackeys following closely behind.  
"Ok, we're outta here, boys" he waved at the two as his and his two companions followed him to the edge of the platform "later, Link! Hope you find your bird or you're going to have to sit out at today's race!" he said with a smile diving off of the platform and onto his loftwing. Zelda looked back at Link  
"I think those blockheads maybe up to something… I'll go fly around Skyloft to look for your loftwing" with a running jump she gracefully dove into the sky link smiled for a moment and went to look for clues. After a couple minutes of asking around Pipit reported to Link that Fledge knew the whereabouts of his feathered steed. After collecting the information he was off. Sword in hand and making his way through cave located near the town's waterfall. After making it to the exit he met up with Zelda and looked together it didn't take long, inside a somewhat shallow but wide hole in the rock was Link's bird the opening blocked off with some wood tied into place. After freeing the bird with a couple swings off his sword it was free and flapping again.  
Several minutes of training pasted and it was time for the main event, the wing ceremony. They both landed back on solid ground and quickly hurried to the event. After a quick discussion of rules and such they were off. One by one jumping off the wooden platform and mounting their birds. Link dashed his way to the front of the line trying to get as close as possible to the golden bird. He reached out but was pushed aside when Groose rammed his loftwing into Link's one. Back in last now with Groose's goons pelting him with eggs Link dodged them as best as he could. Soaring through the air dodging projectiles he finally was in the lead again. With another attempt to grab the statue Link got it, he had won!  
After finishing the ceremony up on the goddess statue Link and Zelda decided to go on a nice victory ride and just chat with one another. Zelda looked and link as they flew through the beautiful light colored sky "today was amazing, I did have my doubts about you winning the race but you did, and that's great…" there was a brief moment of silence "you know… Link… there is something I've been dying to ask you" but she got cut short, with a burst of light a large tornado appeared directly in front of them. No time to turn they both were flung off their loftwing Link being caught by his, but Zelda had a different fate. Link watched his friend's seemingly lifeless body fall directly through the clouds, shortly after he had blacked out and awoke safely in his own bed.  
Zelda's father stood over him. "Hello? Link are you awake? oh good, that was quite the accident, good thing your bird caught you or you would've been done for, you're lucky you only got a couple of scratches… But Link? Where's Zelda she was with you was she not."  
Link explained what happened, to Gaepora. He walked out seeming troubled, like his whole world was just snatched from him. Shortly after Gaepora walked out Link had spotted something bright blue out of the corner of his eye, it was the floating figure of a man, his neat sky blue hair covered the right side of his face, his eyes were a deep violet. Dangling from his left ear was an oversized crimson diamond. His body was adorned with a tight form fitting blue body suit with the singular strap coming from over his shoulder going over his chest. Cut into the cloth were many diamond shapes revealing parts of his skin. Wrapped around his waist was a golden belt with a large azure diamond decoration. Above that was a Violet cape, the hood cupped around his head like a funnel and inside was a crosshatched pattern of


End file.
